la sirena y el pescador
by laura excla love nagumo haruya
Summary: fic mio y de nagumo O.O jaja nagumo de pescador yo de sirena haaa xD pasen y lean y por favor revieeeeeews
1. Chapter 1

_**LA SIRENA Y EL PESCADOR**_

_**hace mucho tiempo, en un pequeño pueblo, vivía un pescador pelirrojo, de ojos ámbar, con una**_

_**mirada felina y un extraño tulipán en la cabeza(adivinan quien es?).**_

_**Y en el mar vivía una sirena roja de ojos esmeraldas rojos y una cabellera roja como el **_

_**rubí(si..supieron bien soy yo *O*)**_

_**nagumo:no pican ni loco -.-' lo que me gustaría a mi que picara al menos dos o tres peces u.u**_

_**tampoco pido tanto, no?**_

_**?:quieres peces?**_

_**Nagumo:qui-quien dijo eso?**_

_**?:yo, me llamo Laura, princesa sirena,no tienes que temerme ^^**_

_**nagumo:dijiste sirena?**_

_**Laura:si, jaja mira detrás de las rocas**_

_**nagumo:*mira detrás de las rocas* *_* oh,que hermosa**_

_**Laura:*sonrojada* gra-gracias ^^**_

_**nagumo:y dime,¿como me ayudarías a conseguir peces?**_

_**Laura: sencillo ven *le coge la mano***_

_**nagumo:*se sonroja* q-que v-vas a ha-hacer? **_

_**Laura:jaja que lindo te ves sonrojado jaja,pero, confía en mí si?**_

_**Nagumo:*rojo*(me da que esta mas rojo que su cabello jaja) de acuerdo**_

_**Laura:^^ ven sígueme**_

_**nagumo:de acuerdo**_

_**Laura: jajaja eres cortito no?**_

_**Nagumo:a que te refieres?**_

_**Laura:debemos meternos en el agua jaja**_

_**nagumo:O_O**_

_**Laura:espera,toma*le da un alga*(lo se da asco pero no se me ocurría otra cosa)**_

_**nagumo:que hago con esto?**_

_**Laura:cometela **_

_**nagumo:que? Estas de broma no?**_

_**Laura:pues no,jaja tranquilo con un trozito aguantaras el aire unas 5 horas(muchísimo para un **_

_**trozito no? xD) **_

_**nagumo:eh...vale*se come un trozo***_

_**Laura: bien ahora vente,te llevare a u lugar donde hay peces a montones ^^**_

_**nagumo:esto...vale ^^**_

**Los dos se van mar adentro...**

_**nagumo:todavía no llegamos?**_

_**Laura:no seas impaciente **_

_**nagumo:vale**_

_**Laura:ya,hemos llegado al arrecife de coral ^^**_

_**nagumo:arrecife de coral?**_

_**Laura:así es,espera me aquí ahora vuelvo*se va***_

_**nagumo:-.-' de acuerdo(se repite mas que el ajo no creen xD)**_

**Pasaron 15 minutos y la sirena aun no volvía...**

**_nagumo:le _ _habrá pasado algo?_**

_**Laura:*le tapa los ojos*quien soy?**_

_**Nagumo:jaja Laura?**_

_**Laura:bingo ^^ toma tus peces*le da peces como para comer 3 semanas :O)**_

_**nagumo:gracias ^^ ¿como podría agradecértelo?**_

_**Laura:jaja no es nada solo querría que...**_

_**nagumo:que?**_

_**Laura:que vinieses a visitarme de vez en cuando si quieres *sonrojada***_

_**nagumo:claro cuenta con ello ^^**_

_**Laura:de veras?**_

_**Nagumo:de veras (: quedaremos por las noches, si?**_

_**Laura:oh,genial pero hay una cosa que debes saber..**_

_**nagumo:el que?**_

_**Laura:nunca le digas a nadie que las sirenas existen, que viste a una sirena **_

_**Nagumo:y eso?**_

_**Laura:si alguien con fines egoístas atrapara a una sirena esta...podría morir(dios que dramático **_

_**lo puse no? XDD)**_

_**nagumo: o_o tranquila te juro que no lo haré, cuenta con ello ^^**_

_**Laura:gracias ^^ bueno sera mejor que vallas regresando no crees?**_

_**Nagumo:anda es verdad jaja**_

_**Laura:venga momo te llevara ^^**_

_**nagumo:quien es momo?**_

_**Laura:ahora lo veras ^^ momo!**_

**De repente un delfín rosa vino de quien sabe donde (O_O)**

_**Laura:este es momo ^^ momo por favor llevale a tierra **_

_**momo:him (se supone que es el sonido de un delfín O:)**_

**Momo sube a nagumo a su espalda y se lo lleva a la superficie **

_**Laura:adiós nagumo...asta pronto...**_

**En tierra firme...**

_**nagumo:jaja gracias momo**_

_**momo:him him ^^**_

_**nagumo:al fin podre comer algo pescado *¬***_

**1º noche...**

_**Laura:espero que venga ^^**_

**Espero.. y espero...pero nagumo no apareció(pobrecita de mi TT_TT)**

_**Laura:no viene...vendré mañana ^^**_

**La noche siguiente...**

_**Laura:espero que esta vez venga ^^**_

**Pero nadie venia...**

_**No viene...(triste)**_

**Tercera noche...**

_**hay un dicho humano que dice así:a la tercera va la vencida ^^**_

**Pero nadie venia...**

_**Laura: *llorando*soy una estúpida, por que creí que iba a venir? Soy tonta,además...creo que **_

_**me enamorado de el...(ya vieron esto se pone interesante xD)sera mejor que me valla el no **_

_**vendrá...*se va***_

**En casa de nagumo...**

_**nagumo:listo!*tenia un collar de conchas*(para quien creeís que sera?)se lo daré a mi sirena ^^**_

_**espera...dije mi sirena? O no...me he...enamorado de ella...(me encanta esta parte *O*) **_

**Se dirige a la playa...pero no ve a nadie...**

_**nagumo:Laura!**_

**Pero no se escuchaba nada...parecía que en el mar ya no estuviese su sirena...**

_**Nagumo:hum... tendré que dárselo mañana...**_

**Pero esa noche tampoco vino nadie...**

_**nagumo:por que no viene?**_

**Y a la tercera noche...se escucho una canción...**

_impulsada por...el viento del atardecer..._

_iba yo...hacia el cabo del arco iris..._

_hoy una melodía antes del amanecer..._

_y esa es la canción que nunca podre olvidar..._

_las aves ya...veo volar hacia oriente se alejaran..._

_ven,yo de un atajo se...para ir...a la isla del tesoro_

_en el paraíso de los siete mares _

_tras una tormenta de obscuro fragor nueva_

_vida...renacerá...y así podrá transmitir el amor..._

_de los siete mares la melodía,aunque llegue el día_

_en que hay que partir desde que yo la pude_

_oír...nunca jamas...la voy a olvidar..._

_**nagumo:Laura!**_

_**Laura:*le mira***_

_**nagumo:*glup* La-Laura qu-que te ha pasado?**_

_**Laura:ha...ola nagumo...no me ha pasado nada...te acuerdas cuando te dije que si alguien **_

_**egoísta capturaba a una sirena esta podría morir?**_

_**Nagumo:si... **_

_**Laura:bien...pues escuchame...**_

_**nagumo:vale..**_

_***FLASBACK***_

_**En la tercera noche en que Laura fue a ver a nagumo...**_

_**Laura:soy una estúpida el no vendrá*llorando***_

_**desconocido:anda una sirena **_

_**Laura:que? Haaaaaaaa!**_

_**desconocido:tranquila jaja te lo pasaras muy bien conmigo preciosidad **_

_**Laura:socorro!**_

***FIN FLASBACK***

_**nagumo:co-como te ha pasado eso?**_

_**Laura:si... y todo por venir a verte...**_

_**nagumo:yo...lo siento te quería dar esto*saca el collar***_

_**Laura:es hermoso...*tose* **_

_**nagumo:Laura!*se acerca a ella* ¿estas bien?**_

_**Laura:*le sonríe* tranquilo estoy bien...**_

_**nagumo:Laura..por favor quedate conmigo, no puedes morir, dime que no**_

_**Laura:te lo dije si alguien captura a una sirena y este tiene malas intenciones la sirena **_

_**capturada estará al borde de la muerte...(dios que triste lo estoy poniendo D:)**_

_**nagumo:Laura...no me dejes yo...te...quiero*la besa*(dios aquí si me pase O_O)**_

_**Laura:*corresponde* nagumo yo también desde que te vi me enamore de ti pero...no aguantaré **_

_**mas**_

_**nagumo:Laura no,por favor **_

_**Laura:quieres verme en humana?(se me olvido decir que puedo convertirme en humana o.o)**_

_**nagumo:humana?**_

_**Laura:si...*se transforma en humana***_

_**nagumo: o_o*se pone rojo*(es que las sirenas no tiene ropa ya se imaginan no? xD)**_

_**Laura:nagumo...haz me tuya, antes de morir por favor **_

_**nagumo:de veras?**_

_**Laura:de veras **_


	2. version 2

_**LA SIRENA Y EL PESCADOR**_

_**a lo mejor es un poco(mucho)cutre jajaja pero espero que les guste o.o la verdad es muy raro mi **_

_**fic xD jaja bueno solo jaja disfrutenlo ^^**_

_**hace mucho tiempo, en un pequeño pueblo, vivía un pescador pelirrojo, de ojos ámbar, con una**_

_**mirada felina y un extraño tulipán en la cabeza(adivinan quien es?).**_

_**Y en el mar vivía una sirena roja de ojos esmeraldas rojos y una cabellera roja como el **_

_**rubí(si..supieron bien soy yo *O*)**_

_**nagumo:no pican ni loco -.-' lo que me gustaría a mi que picara al menos dos o tres peces u.u**_

_**tampoco pido tanto, no?**_

_**?:quieres peces?**_

_**Nagumo:qui-quien dijo eso?**_

_**?:yo, me llamo Laura, princesa sirena,no tienes que temerme ^^**_

_**nagumo:dijiste sirena?**_

_**Laura:si, jaja mira detrás de las rocas**_

_**nagumo:*mira detrás de las rocas* *_* oh,que hermosa**_

_**Laura:*sonrojada* gra-gracias ^^**_

_**nagumo:y dime,¿como me ayudarías a conseguir peces?**_

_**Laura: sencillo ven *le coge la mano***_

_**nagumo:*se sonroja* q-que v-vas a ha-hacer? **_

_**Laura:jaja que lindo te ves sonrojado jaja,pero, confía en mí si?**_

_**Nagumo:*rojo*(me da que esta mas rojo que su cabello jaja) de acuerdo**_

_**Laura:^^ ven sígueme**_

_**nagumo:de acuerdo**_

_**Laura: jajaja eres cortito no?**_

_**Nagumo:a que te refieres?**_

_**Laura:debemos meternos en el agua jaja**_

_**nagumo:O_O**_

_**Laura:espera,toma*le da un alga*(lo se da asco pero no se me ocurría otra cosa)**_

_**nagumo:que hago con esto?**_

_**Laura:cometela **_

_**nagumo:que? Estas de broma no?**_

_**Laura:pues no,jaja tranquilo con un trozito aguantaras el aire unas 5 horas(muchísimo para un **_

_**trozito no? xD) **_

_**nagumo:eh...vale*se come un trozo***_

_**Laura: bien ahora vente,te llevare a un lugar donde hay peces a montones ^^**_

_**nagumo:esto...vale ^^**_

**Los dos se van mar adentro...**

_**nagumo:todavía no llegamos?**_

_**Laura:no seas impaciente **_

_**nagumo:vale**_

_**Laura:ya,hemos llegado al arrecife de coral ^^**_

_**nagumo:arrecife de coral?**_

_**Laura:así es,espera me aquí ahora vuelvo*se va***_

_**nagumo:-.-' de acuerdo(se repite mas que el ajo no creen xD)**_

**Pasaron 15 minutos y la sirena aun no volvía...**

**_nagumo:le _ _habrá pasado algo?_**

_**Laura:*le tapa los ojos*quien soy?**_

_**Nagumo:jaja Laura?**_

_**Laura:bingo ^^ toma tus peces*le da peces como para comer 3 semanas :O)**_

_**nagumo:gracias ^^ ¿como podría agradecértelo?**_

_**Laura:jaja no es nada solo querría que...**_

_**nagumo:que?**_

_**Laura:que vinieses a visitarme de vez en cuando si quieres *sonrojada***_

_**nagumo:claro cuenta con ello ^^**_

_**Laura:de veras?**_

_**Nagumo:de veras (: quedaremos por las noches, si?**_

_**Laura:oh,genial pero hay una cosa que debes saber..**_

_**nagumo:el que?**_

_**Laura:nunca le digas a nadie que las sirenas existen, que viste a una sirena **_

_**Nagumo:y eso?**_

_**Laura:si alguien con fines egoístas atrapara a una sirena esta...podría morir(dios que dramático **_

_**lo puse no? XDD)**_

_**nagumo: o_o tranquila te juro que no lo haré, cuenta con ello ^^**_

_**Laura:gracias ^^ bueno sera mejor que vallas regresando no crees?**_

_**Nagumo:anda es verdad jaja**_

_**Laura:venga, momo te llevara ^^**_

_**nagumo:quien es momo?**_

_**Laura:ahora lo veras ^^ momo!**_

**De repente un delfín rosa vino de quien sabe donde (O_O)**

_**Laura:este es momo ^^ momo por favor llevale a tierra **_

_**momo:him (se supone que es el sonido de un delfín O:)**_

**Momo sube a nagumo a su espalda y se lo lleva a la superficie **

_**Laura:adiós nagumo...asta pronto...**_

**En tierra firme...**

_**nagumo:jaja gracias momo**_

_**momo:him him ^^**_

_**nagumo:al fin podre comer algo, pescado *¬***_

**1º noche...**

_**Laura:espero que venga ^^**_

**Espero.. y espero...pero nagumo no apareció(pobrecita de mi TT_TT)**

_**Laura:no viene...vendré mañana ^^**_

**La noche siguiente...**

_**Laura:espero que esta vez venga ^^**_

**Pero nadie venia...**

_**Laura:No viene...(triste)**_

**Tercera noche...**

_**Laura:hay un dicho humano que dice así:a la tercera va la vencida ^^**_

**Pero nadie venia...**

_**Laura: *llorando*soy una estúpida, por que creí que iba a venir? Soy tonta,además...creo que **_

_**me enamorado de el...(ya vieron esto se pone interesante xD)sera mejor que me valla el no **_

_**vendrá...*se va***_

**En casa de nagumo...**

_**nagumo:listo!*tenia un collar de conchas*(para quien creeís que sera?)se lo daré a mi sirena ^^**_

_**espera...dije mi sirena? O no...me he...enamorado de ella...(me encanta esta parte *O*) **_

**Se dirige a la playa...pero no ve a nadie...**

_**nagumo:Laura!**_

**Pero no se escuchaba nada...parecía que en el mar ya no estuviese su sirena...**

_**Nagumo:hum... tendré que dárselo mañana...**_

**Pero esa noche tampoco vino nadie...**

_**nagumo:por que no viene?**_

**Y a la tercera noche...se escucho una canción...**

_impulsada por...el viento del atardecer..._

_iba yo...hacia el cabo del arco iris..._

_hoy una melodía antes del amanecer..._

_y esa es la canción que nunca podre olvidar..._

_las aves ya...veo volar hacia oriente se alejaran..._

_ven,yo de un atajo se...para ir...a la isla del tesoro_

_en el paraíso de los siete mares _

_tras una tormenta de obscuro fragor nueva_

_vida...renacerá...y así podrá transmitir el amor..._

_de los siete mares la melodía,aunque llegue el día_

_en que hay que partir desde que yo la pude_

_oír...nunca jamas...la voy a olvidar..._

_**nagumo:Laura!**_

_**Laura:nagumo...*sus ojos estaban vacíos*(a lo mejor en lo último lo pongo un poco fuerte o.o)**_

_**nagumo:que...que te ha pasado?**_

_**Laura:recuerdas que te dije que si alguien con fines egoístas captura a una sirena esta estará al **_

_**borde de la muerte?**_

_**nagumo:si...**_

_**Laura:pues...eso es lo que me pasa..**_

_**Nagumo: no! Tu no...tu no puedes morir no puedes...**_

_**Laura:son las leyes de ser una sirena...al igual que si revelases tu amor a un humano te **_

_**convertirías en burbujas*O_O pobrecita de mi buaa TT_TT)**_

_**Nagumo:co-como?tu estas enamorada de un humano?(lo que va entre '' es los pensamientos ok?)**_

_**''si..seguro que lo esta y no soy yo...**_

_**Laura:pues si...estoy enamorada de un humano...**_

_**nagumo:''lo sabia..'' entiendo...**_

_**Laura:pero...de seguro no soy correspondida..**_

_**Nagumo:y eso por que?**_

_**Laura:por que no le puedo decir lo que siento...y no se da cuenta de que le amo...**_

_**nagumo:entiendo y quien es?**_

_**Laura:bueno..como voy a morir te lo puedo decir...eres tu(musica dramática xD)**_

_**nagumo: O.O soy yo?**_

_**Laura:así es, te amo nagumo haruya(cuando dijo su otro nombre?o.o)**_

_**nagumo:Laura...yo..también... te amo! no me dejes!**_

_**Laura...nagumo...me haces tan feliz n.n pero ya es tan tarde...para...esto...por favor cumple un **_

_**deseo que desde que te vi esta en mi corazón por favor...**_

_**nagumo:lo que tu quieras *se acerca***_

_**Laura:esto...es lo que siempre he querido hacer...*le besa*(wuau mi sueño *O* le bese *¬*)**_

_**nagumo:*se asombra pero corresponde*(vieron?me corresponde jaja ;D)**_

_**Laura:te amo...ya no me queda tiempo nagumo...**_

_**nagumo:no...por favor ha de haber una forma dime que la hay por favor*llorando*(nagumo **_

_**llorando o.O)**_

_**Laura:la hay...pero no da tiempo mi hora llego...**_

_**nagumo:dimela!no te pienso perder**_

_**Laura:has de conseguir la perla roja...asin me podría salvar a lo mejor...**_

_**nagumo:Laura...te amo tanto...daría mi vida por ti sin con eso te salvo..**_

_**Laura:jaja eso es lo que me enamoro de ti ^^*le besa***_

_**nagumo:*corresponde*yo también te amo tanto...toma*le da el collar***_

_**Laura:oh,es hermoso nagumo...**_

_**nagumo:gracias pero no mas que tu...**_

_**Laura:haaaaa!**_

_**nagumo:¡Laura que te pasa?!**_

_**Laura:se me acaba el tiempo dentro de nada me convertiré en burbujas y me perderé en el mar...**_

_**nagumo:no!pues entonces moriremos juntos**_

_**Laura:como?**_

_**Nagumo:así *la coge en brazos***_

_**Laura:que...que haces?si me agarras te convertirás en burbujas conmigo**_

_**nagumo:ese es el plan mi vida es aburrida,no tengo familia,a nadie le importo...solo te tengo a ti**_

_**y no estoy por la labor de perderte **_

_**Laura:nagumo...es tan hermoso lo que me has dicho... o,no,se me acabo el tiempo*llorando***_

_**nagumo:estaremos...**_

_**Laura:juntos...**_

_**los dos:para siempre**_

**De repente una luz se pone debajo de Laura y de nagumo(ya saben están abrazados..)y los dos**

**se perdieron entre las olas de la noche en el gran e inmenso mar...**

_**review? Espero que les haya gustado mi fic ^^ eso esperoooooo adioooos reviews manden me **_

_**reviews amenazas de muerte,felicitaciones... etc lo que quieraaan jaja asta el próximo fic **_

_**soyonara matta neee ^^**_


End file.
